staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
09 Marca 2008
TVP 1 05:40 Radio Romans - odc. 11/32 - Wypadek; serial 06:10 Radio Romans - odc. 12/32 - Koncesja; serial 06:40 Był taki dzień - 9 marca; felieton 06:44 Daniel - taniec czy futbol (DANIEL - TANZEN ODER KICKEN); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2003) 07:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Krakowie - Łagiewnikach 08:00 Domisie - Sznurki i sznureczki; program dla dzieci 08:25 Kuchcikowo - gotowanie na ekranie - Marchewkowy zawrót głowy; program dla dzieci 08:45 Kocham muzykę - Esra i nauka śpiewu ; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (1998) 08:55 Teleranek - magazyn 09:20 Kochana mamusia; film fabularny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1997) 10:55 Pod prasą; program publicystyczny 11:25 Tydzień 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn 12:00 Anioł Pański 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Sąsiedzi - Ach, Londyn!; serial komediowy TVP 13:35 Puchar Świata w skokach narciarskich - Oslo (studio) 13:45 Puchar Świata w skokach narciarskich - Oslo 15:55 BBC w Jedynce - Planeta Ziemia seria II odc.9 - Płytkie morza; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Jaka to melodia? - wydanie specjalne; teleturniej 18:05 Faceci do wzięcia - Brudna miłość; serial TVP 18:35 Szkoda gadać ; program rozrywkowy 19:00 Wieczorynka - Gumisie - Kto najciężej pracuje; serial animowany 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 20:05 Pogod 20:10 Od Rancza do Rancza 20:15 Ranczo - odc. 27 - Płomień duży i mały - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 21:05 Od Rancza do Rancza 21:15 Zakochana Jedynka - Guru - txt - str.777; komedia kraj prod.USA, Francja, Wielka Brytania (2002) 22:55 Uczta kinomana - Skazany na wolność; dramat kraj prod.Francja, USA (2003) 00:40 Kolekcja kinomana - Przystanek autobusowy; film obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (1956) 02:15 Kinematograf; magazyn 02:40 Wokół wielkiej sceny 03:10 Był taki dzień - 9 marca; felieton 03:15 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:25 Dla niesłyszących - Słowo na niedzielę 05:30 Dla niesłyszących - Kopciuszek - odc. 16; serial obyczajowy TVP 05:55 Złotopolscy odc.932 - Wściekłość listonosza; telenowela TVP 06:20 Złotopolscy odc.933 - Pełna akceptacja; telenowela TVP 06:50 Jesteś tym co jesz - Saundersowie; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 07:20 M jak miłość - odc. 564; serial TVP 08:15 Ostoja - odc. 39 08:45 Z Dwójką bezpieczniej 09:00 Wyjechani - txt - str.777; telenowela dokumentalna TVP 09:30 Spotkanie pod gigantami (Gustaw Holoubek i Jerzy Gruza) 10:00 Wojciech Cejrowski-boso przez świat - Oaza wolności - txt - str.777; cykl reportaży 10:35 Rodzinne oglądanie - Potęga sztuki - Van Gogh - txt - str.777; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 11:30 Makłowicz w podróży - Skarby Południowego Tyrolu (1); magazyn kulinarny 12:05 Gwiazdy w południe - Na tropie Różowej Pantery; komedia kraj prod.USA (1982) 14:00 Familiada - txt - str.777; teleturniej 14:30 Złotopolscy odc.934 - Julia wciąż czeka; telenowela TVP 15:05 Mini Szansa - Andrzej Piasek Piaseczny 16:05 Na dobre i na złe odc.323 - Bardzo długi dyżur; serial TVP 17:05 Egzamin z życia - odc. 100; serial TVP 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:55 Sport Telegram 19:00 Pogoda 19:10 Tak to leciało! - (1); teleturniej 20:00 Policjanci z Pitbulla - odc. 4 20:10 Podróże z żartem - Albania ; program rozrywkowy 21:10 Pitbull - odc. 18 - txt - str.777; serial policyjny TVP 22:00 Lekkoatletyka - Halowe Mistrzostwa Świata - Walencja 2008 22:45 VIII Symfonia "Pieśni przemijania" Krzysztofa Pendereckiego - wstęp 22:55 VIII Symfonia "Pieśni przemijania" Krzysztofa Pendereckiego; koncert 24:00 Panorama 00:15 Ulice Kultury ; magazyn 00:35 Zły duch; film fabularny kraj prod.Francja, Hiszpania (2003) 02:05 Noc Zagadek - teleturniej interaktywny 03:15 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05:45 Sonic X - serial animowany odc. 56 reż. Hajime Kamegaki, Japonia/USA 2005 06:15 Czarodziejki - serial komediowy odc. 30 reż. Shannen Doherty, Gilbert Adler i inni, USA 1998 06:45 Piotruś Pan i piraci - serial animowany odc. 4 reż. John D. Wilson, USA 1990 07:15 Gadżet i Gadżetinis - serial animowany odc. 27 Kanada 2001 07:45 Tutenstein - serial animowany odc. 20 reż. Bob Richardson, Rob LaDuca, USA 2003 08:15 Power Rangers - serial przygodowy odc. 309 USA 1994 08:45 Niekończąca się opowieść - baśń filmowa odc. 2 reż. Giles Walker/Adam Weissman, wyk. Mark Rendall, Victoria Sanchez, Tyler Hynes, Tyrone Benskin Kanada 2001 10:45 Nie wierzcie bliźniaczkom 3 - komedia familijna reż. Mollie Miller, wyk. Hayley Mills, Barry Bostwick, Joy Creel, Leanna Creel USA 1989 12:45 Pięć ton i on - komedia reż. Howard Franklin, wyk. Bill Murray, Richard Alan Baker, Jerry Adler, Richie Allan USA 1996 14:45 Gwiezdny cyrk - widowisko rozrywkowe 16:45 Przebojowe dzieci - program rozrywkowy 17:45 Rodzina Zastępcza Plus - serial komediowy odc. 276 reż. Wojciech Adamczyk/Michał Kwieciński, Polska 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Daleko od noszy - serial komediowy odc. 138 Polska 2003 20:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami - serial sensacyjny odc. 80 USA 2006 21:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami - serial sensacyjny odc. 81 USA 2006 22:00 Studio Lotto 22:05 Kości - serial kryminalny odc. 6 USA 2005 23:05 Turbulencja 3: Heavy Metal - film akcji reż. Jorge Montesi, wyk. Zak Alam, Sharon Alexander, Gabrielle Anwar, Rick Burgess USA 2001 01:05 Magazyn sportowy 03:05 Nocne randki - program rozrywkowy TVN 05:40 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 06:00 Telesklep 08:00 Niania - serial komediowy reż. Jurek Bogajewicz, Polska 2005 08:30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 10:55 Kawa na ławę - magazyn 11:45 39 i pół: Powrót - serial komediowy reż. Mitja Okorn, Łukasz Palkowski, Polska 2007 12:45 Maska - komedia reż. Charles Russell, wyk. Jim Carrey, Peter Riegert, Cameron Diaz, Peter Greene USA 1994 14:50 Co za tydzień 15:15 Taniec z gwiazdami - kulisy 15:45 Szymon Majewski Show - program rozrywkowy 16:45 Clever - widzisz i wiesz - program rozrywkowy 18:00 Milionerzy - teleturniej 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport - program informacyjny 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:00 Taniec z gwiazdami - program rozrywkowy 21:50 Człowiek, który lubił latać - dramat obyczajowy reż. Alan Metzger, wyk. Jack Wagner, Shelley Hack, Nicole Eggert, Joan Severance USA 1996 23:50 Orange Ekstraklasa - magazyn ligi polskiej 01:05 Żniwiarz - thriller reż. John Bradshaw, wyk. Chris Sarandon, Catherine Mary Stewart, Vlasta Vrana, Joanna Noyes Kanada 2000 03:00 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 03:20 Telesklep 03:45 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TVP Info 06:28 SpełniONA w biznesie; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:42 Integracja; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:57 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Serwis info; STEREO 07:43 Pogoda; STEREO 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 08:30 Serwis info; STEREO 08:43 Pogoda; STEREO 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 09:00 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Serwis info; STEREO 09:44 Pogoda; STEREO 09:51 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:56 Nasza Telewizja - Krzysztof Krauze "Mój Nikifor"; felieton; STEREO 10:01 O co chodzi?; program publicystyczny; STEREO 10:30 Serwis info; STEREO 10:44 Pogoda; STEREO 10:47 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:55 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Teleplotki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Serwis info; STEREO 11:45 Pogoda; STEREO 11:51 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:00 Telewizja Objazdowa; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Serwis info; STEREO 12:44 Pogoda; STEREO 12:48 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:53 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Jacek Sobala - zapraszam; program publicystyczny; STEREO 13:30 Serwis info; STEREO 13:46 Pogoda; STEREO 13:51 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:54 Nasza Telewizja - Andrzej Wajda; felieton; STEREO 14:00 Stadion INFO - .; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Serwis info; STEREO 14:37 Pogoda; STEREO 14:40 II liga piłki nożnej - Piast Gliwice - Lechia Gdańsk; transmisja; STEREO 15:30 Serwis info; STEREO 15:35 Pogoda; STEREO 15:38 II liga piłki nożnej - Piast Gliwice - Lechia Gdańsk; transmisja; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis info; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda; STEREO 16:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 17:15 Cała naprzód; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Serwis info; STEREO 17:55 Pogoda; STEREO 18:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 20:30 Serwis info; STEREO 20:46 Pogoda; STEREO 20:51 Młodzież kontra; widowisko; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12; 217 wydanie cyklicznego politycznego widowiska publicystycznego emitowanego na żywo z udziałem młodzieży 220 wydanie cyklicznego widowiska publicystycznego emitowanego na zywo ze studia TVP w Krakowie. W programie spotkanie z ojcem Leonem Knabitem z okazji VII Dnia Papieskiego. 21:30 Serwis info; STEREO 21:43 Pogoda; STEREO 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:30 Serwis info; STEREO 22:58 Pogoda; STEREO 23:06 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO 00:06 Teleplotki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:34 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:59 Telewizja Objazdowa; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:28 Serwis info; STEREO 01:53 Pogoda; STEREO 01:57 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Warszawa 06:28 SpełniONA w biznesie; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:42 Integracja; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:57 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Serwis info; STEREO 07:43 Pogoda; STEREO 07:45 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski godz.; STEREO 07:53 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 07:54 Tele Motor Sport; magazyn motoryzacyjny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:09 Alchemia zdrowia i urody ; magazyn; STEREO 08:26 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 08:30 Serwis info; STEREO 08:43 Pogoda; STEREO 08:45 Mój pies i inne zwierzaki ; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Serwis info; STEREO 09:44 Pogoda; STEREO 09:51 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:56 Nasza Telewizja - Krzysztof Krauze "Mój Nikifor"; felieton; STEREO 10:01 O co chodzi?; program publicystyczny; STEREO 10:30 Serwis info; STEREO 10:44 Pogoda; STEREO 10:47 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:55 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Teleplotki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Serwis info; STEREO 11:45 Pogoda; STEREO 11:51 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:00 Telewizja Objazdowa; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Serwis info; STEREO 12:44 Pogoda; STEREO 12:48 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:53 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Jacek Sobala - zapraszam; program publicystyczny; STEREO 13:30 Serwis info; STEREO 13:46 Pogoda; STEREO 13:51 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:54 Nasza Telewizja - Andrzej Wajda; felieton; STEREO 14:00 Stadion INFO - .; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Serwis info; STEREO 14:37 Pogoda; STEREO 14:40 II liga piłki nożnej - Piast Gliwice - Lechia Gdańsk; transmisja; STEREO 15:30 Serwis info; STEREO 15:35 Pogoda; STEREO 15:38 II liga piłki nożnej - Piast Gliwice - Lechia Gdańsk; transmisja; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis info; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda; STEREO 16:46 Wiadomości Kuriera; STEREO 16:49 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 16:50 Kościół i świat ; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Za zamkniętymi drzwiami - Fabryka telewizorów ; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:15 Cała naprzód; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Serwis info; STEREO 17:55 Pogoda; STEREO 18:00 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski godz.; STEREO 18:10 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 18:13 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 18:15 Kurier Mazowiecki; STEREO 18:23 Wiadomości sportowe - (9.03.2008 - 2; STEREO 18:31 Transmisja sportowa - Mistrzostwa Polski w tenisie stołowym; STEREO 20:30 Serwis info; STEREO 20:46 Pogoda; STEREO 20:51 Młodzież kontra; widowisko; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12; 217 wydanie cyklicznego politycznego widowiska publicystycznego emitowanego na żywo z udziałem młodzieży 220 wydanie cyklicznego widowiska publicystycznego emitowanego na zywo ze studia TVP w Krakowie. W programie spotkanie z ojcem Leonem Knabitem z okazji VII Dnia Papieskiego. 21:30 Serwis info; STEREO 21:43 Pogoda; STEREO 21:47 Kurier Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 21:57 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 21:59 Wiadomości sportowe - (9.03.2008 - 2; STEREO 22:04 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 22:06 Top kryminał 17; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Serwis info; STEREO 22:58 Pogoda; STEREO 23:06 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO 00:06 Teleplotki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:34 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:59 Telewizja Objazdowa; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:28 Serwis info; STEREO 01:53 Pogoda; STEREO 01:56 Zakończenie dnia TV 4 05.50 FIFA Futbol Mundial 06.15 Kinomaniak - mag. filmowy 06.40 Dekoratornia - magazyn wnętrzarski 07.05 Eurolinia plus - program interaktywny 07.20 Pokemon (215, 216) - serial animowany,Japonia/USA 08.20 Wszystko o zwierzętach (11): Dinah, pies dingo - serial dok., Wielka Brytania 08.55 Niekończąca się opowieść - film fantasy, Niemcy 1984 10.55 Galileo - magazyn popularnonaukowy 11.55 Kinomaniak - mag. filmowy 12.25 Dekoratornia - magazyn 12.55 Wielkie Happy Hour - rozr. 13.55 Następny przystanek: Mars - film dokumentalny, USA 15.00 Siatkówka: Puchar Polski mężczyzn - mecz finałowy 17.00 Trampolina (2) - reality show 18.00 Big Brother 5: Omnibus 19.00 Galileo - magazyn popularnonaukowy 20.00 Władcy móch (41) - serial animowany dla dorosłych 20.30 Idol - reality show 21.30 Big Brother 5: Ring 22.30 Adam kontra Miłosz - rozr. 23.00 Big Brother 5: Ring - wyniki 00.00 Syreny - komediodramat, Australia/Wielka Brytania 1994 02.00 Wydarzenia, Sport, Prognoza pogody 02.35 Eurolinia plus - program interaktywny 02.50 Big Brother 5: Omnibus 03.35 Big Brother 5: Ring 04.25 Big Brother 5: Ring - wyniki 05.15 TV Market 05.30 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Klan - odc. 1412; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:20 Klan - odc. 1413; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:45 Klan - odc. 1414; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:05 Klan - odc. 1415; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:30 Klan - odc. 1416; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Śniadanie na podwieczorek; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 M jak miłość - odc. 545; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:40 Ziarno ; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:05 Królestwo Zielonej Polany - cz.1; serial animowany kraj prod.Polska (1994); reż.:Krzysztof Kiwerski; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:30 Kurs języka polskiego. Profesor Smok i przyjaciele - (10); widowisko; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:55 Złotopolscy - odc.916 - Co z tą ciążą; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:20 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:25 Bzik kulturalny; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Anioł Pański; STEREO 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej - z kościoła pw. Podwyższenia Krzyża Świętego w Górsku; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:10 Chłop i baba - odc. 3 - Kontrol czyli kontrola; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:35 Chłop i baba - odc. 4 - Intryga czyli zebranie; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Smaki polskie; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:10 Skarby nieodkryte - (10); program edukacyjny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:35 Z Fawley Court do Lichenia; reportaż kraj prod.Polska (2007); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:05 Śpiewać, jak to łatwo powiedzieć - odc. 5; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:35 Zaproszenie - Facecje toruńskie cz. 2; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 Rozmowy na temat... - Sukces w Ameryce Liliany Głąbczyńskiej - Komorowskiej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:25 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:40 Szansa na Sukces - Tomek Lipiński; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 M jak miłość - odc. 546; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Noddy - Noddy artysta; serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:50 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda; STEREO 20:10 Fałszerze. Powrót sfory - odc. 10/14; serial sensacyjny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:55 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka ; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:35 Szkoda gadać ; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:55 Czas dla kibica - II liga piłki nożnej - Piast Gliwice - Lechia Gdańsk; transmisja; STEREO 23:35 Odkrywanie Warszawy; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 24:00 M jak miłość - odc. 546; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Ziarno; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Noddy - Noddy artysta; serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:50 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Fałszerze. Powrót sfory - odc. 10/14; serial sensacyjny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:50 Zaproszenie - Facecje toruńskie cz. 2; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:10 Chłop i baba - odc. 3 - Kontrol czyli kontrola; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Chłop i baba - odc. 4 - Intryga czyli zebranie; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:00 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:10 Złotopolscy - odc.916 - Co z tą ciążą; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:35 Dziękujemy za solidarność - Wiktor Moszczyński (Londyn - Wielka Brytania); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 04:45 Z Fawley Court do Lichenia; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:15 Bzik kulturalny; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:40 Polska z bocznej drogi - Kajka; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 TVP Sport 07:00 MŚ w łyżwiarstwie szybkim - na dystansach - Nagano (dzień IV); STEREO 09:55 Lekkoatletyka - Halowe Mistrzostwa Świata - Walencja 2008; STEREO 11:25 Zwarcie - Wojciech Fortuna ; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Puchar Świata w biathlonie - Chanty Mansijsk (bieg masowy mężczyzn); STEREO 12:55 Puchar Świata w biathlonie - Chanty Mansijsk (bieg masowy kobiet); STEREO 13:55 Pełnosprawni; magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:25 MŚ short track - Gangneung (dzień III); STEREO 15:25 Sprint; STEREO 15:30 W sportowym stylu; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:55 Lekkoatletyka - Halowe Mistrzostwa Świata - Walencja 2008; STEREO 19:15 Sprint; STEREO 19:25 Hokej na lodzie - PLH: II rundda; STEREO 22:00 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO 23:00 Sprint; STEREO 23:05 Liga Mistrzów - Manchester Utd - Olimpique Lyon; STEREO 00:50 Zakończenie dnia Hallmark Channel 6:00 Weselna gorączka 8:00 Moje niebo nad Luizjaną 10:00 Tajemnicza kobieta: Odkupienie 12:00 Kobieta muszkieter (2-ost.) 14:00 Morderstwa w Midsomer: Królewskie kryształy 16:00 Przecież nikt się ze mną nie założy 18:00 Panna Marple: Noc w bibliotece 20:00 Doktor Martin (3) 21:00 Doktor Martin (4) 22:00 Wywiad: Miłość i wojna (7) 23:00 Wywiad: Bez komplikacji (8) 0:00 Tajemnicze morderstwa 2:00 Wywiad: Miłość i wojna (7) 3:00 Wywiad: Bez komplikacji (8) 4:00 Weselna gorączka Ale Kino! 8:00 Z tamtej strony tęczy 9:35 Bezkresne niebo 12:05 ale krótkie: Skandynawska depresja 12:40 Podbój planety małp 14:15 Szklanką po łapkach 15:45 Agnes Browne 17:25 Bogus - mój przyjaciel na niby 19:25 Wielkie tajemnice Hollywood: Z życia wzięte 20:00 Poirot: Pierwsze, drugie... zapnij mi obuwie 21:55 Noc żywych trupów 23:35 Don's Plum 1:10 Jak zjeść arbuza w towarzystwie białych i mieć z tego uciechę 2:40 Inwazja łowców ciał 4:00 Zakończenie programu Animal Planet 6:00 Niebezpieczne spotkania: Humbaki, goryle nizinne i lamparty 6:30 Niebezpieczne spotkania: Wargacze, żarłacze białe i ośmiornica olbrzymia 7:00 Walka o przetrwanie: Perfekcyjne wyczucie czasu 7:30 Walka o przetrwanie: Zwinność 8:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (19) 8:30 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (20) 9:00 Małpi biznes (7) 9:30 Małpi biznes (8) 10:00 Dziwaczne stworzenia: Niewidzialna jaszczurka 11:00 Świat przyrody: Zagadka wala biskajskiego 12:00 Kryminalne zagadki świata zwierząt (3) 13:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (19) 13:30 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (20) 14:00 Niebezpieczne spotkania: Humbaki, goryle nizinne i lamparty 14:30 Niebezpieczne spotkania: Wargacze, żarłacze białe i ośmiornica olbrzymia 15:00 Walka o przetrwanie: Perfekcyjne wyczucie czasu 15:30 Walka o przetrwanie: Zwinność 16:00 Zwierzęce pola bitwy: Lwy 17:00 Świat przyrody: Tygrysy ze szmaragdowego lasu 18:00 Przedziwny świat owadów: Robaki z Alaski 19:00 Ulica lemurów (17) 19:30 Ulica lemurów (18) 20:00 Życie ssaków: Łowcy owadów 21:00 Świat przyrody: Jaskinia słoni 22:00 Węże - pożeranie żywcem 23:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Phoenix: Problemy dorastania 0:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (19) 0:30 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (20) 1:00 Ulica lemurów (17) 1:30 Ulica lemurów (18) 2:00 Życie ssaków: Łowcy owadów 3:00 Świat przyrody: Jaskinia słoni 4:00 Węże - pożeranie żywcem 5:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Phoenix: Problemy dorastania AXN 6:00 Szczury wodne (112) 7:00 Szczury wodne (113) 8:00 Star Trek: Enterprise 3 (23) 9:00 Star Trek: Enterprise 3 (24) 10:00 Akta Dresdena (4) 11:00 Akta Dresdena (5) 12:00 Zagadki Cosby'ego (13) 13:00 Zagadki Cosby'ego (14) 14:00 Tropem zbrodni (20) 15:00 Szczury wodne (112) 16:00 Szczury wodne (113) 17:00 Zawód glina 2 (2) 17:30 Paco i jego ludzie (8) 19:15 Tropem zbrodni 2 (3) 20:10 Tropem zbrodni 2 (4) 21:10 Puls miasta (15) 22:10 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas 8 (6) 23:10 Miejsce zbrodni (2) 0:10 Czerwona Róża (2/3) 1:50 Puls miasta (15) 2:50 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas 8 (6) 3:50 Miejsce zbrodni (2) BBC Entertainment 6:00 Czerwony Karzeł (1) 6:35 Czerwony Karzeł (2) 7:10 Doktor Who (3) 8:00 Życie w Hollyoaks (36) 8:30 Życie w Hollyoaks (37) 9:00 Życie w Hollyoaks (38) 9:25 Życie w Hollyoaks (39) 9:55 Życie w Hollyoaks (40) 10:25 Doktor Who (1) 11:15 Doktor Who (2) 12:10 Doktor Who (3) 13:10 Dalziel i Pascoe (1) 14:10 Dalziel i Pascoe (2) 15:10 Dalziel i Pascoe (3) 16:10 Dalziel i Pascoe (4) 17:10 Statyści (2) 17:45 Historie wielkich gwiazd (1) 18:20 Graham Norton 19:00 Szkoła na Waterloo Road (6) 20:00 Życie na Marsie (8) 21:00 Tajniacy (2) 22:00 Milczący świadek (6) 23:00 Budząc zmarłych (2) 0:00 Szkoła na Waterloo Road (6) 0:55 Życie na Marsie (8) 1:50 Tajniacy (2) 2:45 Milczący świadek (6) 3:40 Budząc zmarłych (2) 4:35 Szkoła na Waterloo Road (6) 5:30 Statyści (2) BBC Lifestyle 6:00 Forsa na strychu (12) 6:25 Forsa na strychu (13) 6:50 Forsa na strychu (10) 7:15 Forsa na strychu (11) 7:40 Słodki James (4) 8:05 Rick Stein i kuchnia śródziemnomorska (4) 9:00 Kuchenne koszmary (3) 9:55 Tydzień bombowych strojów (1) 10:20 Tydzień bombowych strojów (2) 10:50 Obóz dla wybrednych (4) 11:40 Forsa na strychu (12) 12:05 Forsa na strychu (13) 12:30 Forsa na strychu (10) 12:55 Forsa na strychu (11) 13:20 Forsa na strychu (12) 13:45 Forsa na strychu (13) 14:10 Tydzień bombowych strojów (1) 14:40 Tydzień bombowych strojów (2) 15:10 Obóz dla wybrednych (4) 16:00 Forsa na strychu (14) 16:30 Wielkie sprzątanie (9) 17:00 Ukryty potencjał (6) 17:30 Ukryty potencjał (7) 18:00 Colin i Justin - wszystko dla domu (4) 19:00 Architektura przyszłości (4) 19:30 Dom jak dzieło sztuki: modernizm (4) 20:00 Domy - ekstremalne metamorfozy (13) 21:00 Forsa na strychu (14) 21:30 Wielkie sprzątanie (9) 22:00 Ukryty potencjał (6) 22:30 Ukryty potencjał (7) 23:00 Colin i Justin - wszystko dla domu (4) 0:00 Architektura przyszłości (4) 0:25 Dom jak dzieło sztuki: modernizm (4) 0:50 Domy - ekstremalne metamorfozy (13) 1:35 Forsa na strychu (14) 2:00 Wielkie sprzątanie (9) 2:25 Ukryty potencjał (6) 2:50 Ukryty potencjał (7) 3:15 Colin i Justin - wszystko dla domu (4) 4:10 Architektura przyszłości (4) 4:35 Dom jak dzieło sztuki: modernizm (4) 5:00 Forsa na strychu (14) 5:20 Domy - ekstremalne metamorfozy (13) Canal + 7:00 Ebola - nie do śmiechu 8:00 Cudowny świat przyrody: Wspaniały lot orła przedniego (3/13) 8:30 Złote wrota 10:30 Eragon 12:20 Łapu-capu extra 12:50 OSS 117 - Kair, gniazdo szpiegów 14:30 Artur i Minimki 16:15 Statyści 18:20 Gdzie pachną stokrotki: Sekcja żaby (2/22) 19:10 Łapu-capu 19:20 Aktualności filmowe 19:50 Nie przegap 20:00 Ikonoklaści: Redford i Newman 20:55 Piłka nożna: Liga hiszpańska 23:05 Bezmiar sprawiedliwości 1:20 Wydział spraw wewnętrznych 3:20 Beautiful 4:20 Ergo Proxy (13) 4:50 SuperDeser: Poznajcie Campbellów 5:20 Gdzie pachną stokrotki: Sekcja żaby (2/22) 6:05 Więzień: Jak planowałem zabić Tony'ego Blaira Canal + Film 7:00 Kłopoty z Harrym 8:40 Deser: Nawet gołębie idą do nieba 8:50 Dolina światła 10:30 Aktualności filmowe 11:00 Cudowny świat przyrody: Kaszalot - mistrz nurkowania (2/13) 11:30 Nocny gość 13:10 Światła o zmierzchu 14:30 Opus Dei - utajona krucjata 15:25 Ryś 17:45 Holiday 20:00 Wiatr buszujący w jęczmieniu 22:05 Borat: Podpatrzone w Ameryce, aby Kazachstan rósł w siłę, a ludzie żyli dostatniej 23:30 Nagi instynkt 2 1:25 C.R.A.Z.Y. 3:30 Zygfryd 5:00 Kiler 6:45 Zakończenie programu Canal + Sport 7:00 Piłka nożna: Wstęp do meczu 7:15 Piłka nożna: Orange Ekstraklasa 9:30 Piłka nożna: Liga+ 11:00 Piłka nożna: Premiership Plus 11:45 Rugby: Puchar Sześciu Narodów 13:45 Rugby: Puchar Sześciu Narodów 15:45 Czempioni w Plusie: Leszek Blanik 16:40 Piłka nożna: Wstęp do meczu 17:00 Piłka nożna: Orange Ekstraklasa 19:15 Piłka nożna: Liga+ Extra 20:55 Piłka nożna: Liga francuska 23:00 Sport+ 1:15 Piłka nożna: Liga hiszpańska 3:05 Piłka nożna: Puchar Anglii 5:00 Piłka nożna: Puchar Anglii Cartoon Network 6:00 Ben 10 6:25 Ben 10 6:50 Ben 10 7:15 Ben 10 7:40 Ben 10 8:05 Ben 10 8:30 Ben 10 8:55 Ben 10 9:20 Ben 10 9:45 Ben 10 10:10 Ben 10 10:35 Ben 10 11:00 Ben 10 11:25 Ben 10 11:50 Ben 10 12:15 Ben 10 12:40 Ben 10 13:05 Ben 10 13:30 Ben 10 13:55 Ben 10 14:20 Ben 10 14:45 Ben 10 15:10 Ben 10 15:35 Ben 10 16:00 Ben 10 16:25 Ben 10 16:50 Ben 10 17:15 Ben 10 17:40 Ben 10 18:05 Ben 10 18:30 Ben 10 18:55 Ben 10 19:20 Ben 10 19:45 Ben 10 20:10 Ben 10 20:35 Ben 10 21:00 Krowa i kurczak 21:30 Mroczne przygody Billy'ego i Mandy 21:55 Zło w potrawce 22:20 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 22:45 Johnny Bravo 23:10 Atomówki 23:35 Laboratorium Dextera 0:00 Johnny Bravo 0:50 Krowa i kurczak 1:40 Laboratorium Dextera 2:30 Jam Łasica 3:00 Krowa i kurczak 3:25 Mroczne przygody Billy'ego i Mandy 3:50 Zło w potrawce 4:05 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 4:20 Johnny Bravo 4:45 Atomówki 5:10 Laboratorium Dextera 5:35 Ed, Edd i Eddy Cinemax 6:00 Rain 7:35 Nasza własna gwiazda 9:20 Wielka rzeka 11:10 Wielki Gatsby 13:30 Horrorbus 15:10 Podatek od wygranej 16:45 Na krawędzi 18:20 Rain 20:00 Ekrany świata. Premiera: Maximo Oliveros rozkwita 21:45 Jennifer 8 23:45 Skrywane namiętności 1:25 Presidio 3:00 Pięć łatwych utworów 4:40 Dom na lubieżnym wzgórzu Zone Club 6:00 Jedzenioholicy (6) 7:00 Sobota w kuchni: Reza Mahammad i Mary Berry (38) 7:30 Sobota w kuchni: Paul Merret i Mourad Mazouz (39) 8:00 Kuchnia na co dzień (20) 8:30 Pulse Yoga (4) 9:00 Porządek musi być (37) 9:30 Porządek musi być (38) 10:00 Zmień swój styl (2) 11:00 Dziewczyny z "Glamoura" (1) 11:30 Przez żołądek do zdrowia (6) 12:00 Kuchnia na co dzień (20) 12:30 Pulse Yoga (4) 13:00 Jedzenioholicy (6) 14:00 Randka na czas (56) 14:30 Randka na czas (57) 15:00 Serce albo kasa (6) 16:30 Przez żołądek do zdrowia (6) 17:00 Zmień swój styl (2) 18:00 Randka na czas (56) 18:30 Randka na czas (57) 19:00 Diana, ostatnie dni życia 20:00 Jedzenioholicy (6) 21:00 Serce albo kasa (6) 22:30 Mama Gena (1) 23:00 Diana, ostatnie dni życia 0:00 Porozmawiajmy o seksie (65) 1:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera (68) 2:00 Serce albo kasa (6) 3:30 Zmieniamy lokal (1) 4:00 Przez żołądek do zdrowia (6) 4:30 Sobota w kuchni (37) 5:00 Porządek musi być (37) 5:30 Porządek musi być (38) Discovery Channel 6:00 Broń przyszłości: Niewidoczny dla radarów 7:00 Broń przyszłości: Podmuch przyszłości 8:00 Piąty bieg 8:30 Te olbrzymie silniki: Statki 9:00 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki: Kamizelki kuloodporne/Roboty/Spadochroniarze 9:30 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki: Kombinezon astronauty/Silnik diesla/Neony 10:00 Przełomowe wynalazki: Oświetlenie 10:30 Szalona prędkość: Okręty wojenne 11:00 Misja nie-zbędna (10) 12:00 Broń przyszłości: Niewidoczny dla radarów 13:00 Broń przyszłości: Podmuch przyszłości 14:00 Piąty bieg 14:30 Te olbrzymie silniki: Statki 15:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Kilka słów prawdy o starych mitach 16:00 Brainiac (6) 17:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (51) 17:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (52) 18:00 Wielkie projekty - genialni konstruktorzy: Lodowy hotel 19:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Maszyna ze złomowiska (4) 20:00 Wielkie rzeczy: Na narty do Dubaju 21:00 Najtrudniejsze zawody świata: Podwodny spawacz 22:00 W poszukiwaniu ropy (4) 23:00 Brudna robota: W jaskini 0:00 O krok od śmierci: Spotkanie z rekinem 1:00 Szkoła przetrwania: Alpy 2:00 Tajemnice tragedii: Lawiny błotne 3:00 Auto dla każdego: Chevy El Camino 4:00 Broń przyszłości: Nowoczesne techniki walki 5:00 Misja nie-zbędna (6) Discovery Science 6:00 Robotica (2) 7:00 Brainiac (8) 8:00 Niezbite dowody: TWA, lot 800 9:00 Przywróceni życiu (4) 10:00 Wieczór z wymarłymi gatunkami zwierząt 11:00 Zrozumieć tunele 12:00 Robotica (2) 13:00 Brainiac (8) 14:00 Niezbite dowody: TWA, lot 800 15:00 Przywróceni życiu (4) 16:00 Wieczór z wymarłymi gatunkami zwierząt 17:00 Zrozumieć tunele 18:00 Robotica (3) 19:00 Brainiac (9) 20:00 Prawdziwe bohaterstwo: Wojna 20:30 Prawdziwe bohaterstwo: Zdradliwe wody 21:00 Człowiek, który przetrwa wszystko: Góry 22:00 Tylko dla twardzieli: Budowniczowie tuneli 23:00 W imię nauki 0:00 Robotica (3) 1:00 Brainiac (9) 2:00 Prawdziwe bohaterstwo: Wojna 2:30 Prawdziwe bohaterstwo: Zdradliwe wody 3:00 Człowiek, który przetrwa wszystko: Góry 3:50 Tylko dla twardzieli: Budowniczowie tuneli 4:40 Kontrowersyjne wynalazki: Doskonała pułapka na myszy 5:10 W imię nauki Discovery Civilisation 6:00 Koniec ZSRR 7:00 Ratując "Kursk" 8:00 Tajemnicze wyprawy: Bliskie spotkania z obcymi 9:00 Opowieści z zaświatów: Wolfgang Amadeusz Mozart 10:00 Święty Graal 11:00 Tajemnicze wyprawy: Bliskie spotkania z obcymi 12:00 Koniec ZSRR 13:00 Ratując "Kursk" 14:00 Tajemnicze wyprawy: Bliskie spotkania z obcymi 15:00 Opowieści z zaświatów: Wolfgang Amadeusz Mozart 16:00 Święty Graal 17:00 Tajemnicze wyprawy: Bliskie spotkania z obcymi 18:00 Koniec ZSRR 19:00 Ratując "Kursk" 20:00 Tajemnicze wyprawy: Bliskie spotkania z obcymi 21:00 Opowieści z zaświatów: Wolfgang Amadeusz Mozart 22:00 Święty Graal 23:00 Tajemnicze wyprawy: Bliskie spotkania z obcymi 0:00 Koniec ZSRR 1:00 Ratując "Kursk" 2:00 Tajemnicze wyprawy: Bliskie spotkania z obcymi 3:00 Opowieści z zaświatów: Wolfgang Amadeusz Mozart 3:55 Święty Graal 4:45 Tajemnicze wyprawy: Bliskie spotkania z obcymi 5:35 Teorie spiskowe przed sądem: Kursk - podwodna ofiara Disney Channel 6:00 Cafe Myszka 6:25 Lilo i Stitch 6:50 Byle do przerwy 7:15 Kim Kolwiek 7:40 Brenda i pan Whiskers 8:00 Amerykański smok Jake Long 8:25 Nowa szkoła króla 8:45 Wymiennicy 9:00 Fineasz i Ferb 9:10 Kim Kolwiek 9:35 Czarodzieje z Waverly Place 10:00 Hannah Montana 10:25 Gdy zadzwoni dzwonek 10:30 Leroy i Stitch 12:00 Byle do przerwy 12:25 Cafe Myszka 12:50 Goofy i inni 13:15 Kacza paczka 13:40 Legenda Tarzana 14:00 Byle do przerwy 14:25 Nowa szkoła króla 14:45 Brenda i pan Whiskers 15:10 Goofy i inni 15:35 Cafe Myszka 16:00 Wskakuj! 17:35 Lilo i Stitch 18:00 Kim Kolwiek 18:20 Byle do przerwy 18:45 Klasyka Disneya 18:55 Klasyka Disneya 19:00 Kopciuszek 3: Co by było gdyby... 20:40 Nie ma to jak hotel 21:05 Cory w Białym Domu 21:25 Świat Raven 21:50 Klasyka Disneya Jetix 6:00 W.I.T.C.H. 6:20 W.I.T.C.H. 6:45 Pucca 7:05 Iggy Arbuckle 7:30 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 7:50 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 8:15 MegaMan NT Warrior 8:35 MegaMan NT Warrior 9:00 Power Rangers Mystic Force 9:25 Power Rangers Mystic Force 9:50 Galactik Football 10:15 Team Galaxy 10:40 Iggy Arbuckle 11:05 Iggy Arbuckle 11:30 Miejskie szkodniki 12:00 Yin Yang Yo! 12:20 Yin Yang Yo! 12:45 Odlotowe agentki 13:10 Odlotowe agentki 13:30 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 14:00 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 14:20 Iggy Arbuckle 14:45 Miejskie szkodniki 15:05 Pucca 15:30 Yin Yang Yo! 15:55 Team Galaxy 16:20 Odlotowe agentki 16:45 Odlotowe agentki 17:10 Power Rangers Mystic Force 17:35 Power Rangers Mystic Force 18:00 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 18:25 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 18:50 Planeta skeczu 19:00 Naruto 19:25 Król szamanów 19:50 MegaMan NT Warrior 20:15 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 20:40 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 21:00 Dziwne przypadki w Blake Holsey 21:25 Dziwne przypadki w Blake Holsey 21:45 Power Rangers Mystic Force 22:10 Eerie, Indiana: Kolejny wymiar 22:30 Power Rangers Time Force 22:55 Power Rangers S.P.D. 23:15 Power Rangers Dino Thunder 23:40 Power Rangers Dino Thunder Eurosport 8:30 Biatlon: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Chanty-Mansijsku (Rosja) 9:00 Narciarstwo alpejskie: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Kranjskiej Gorze (Słowenia) 10:00 Narciarstwo alpejskie: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Crans-Montana 11:00 Biatlon: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Chanty-Mansijsku (Rosja) 11:45 Kombinacja norweska: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Oslo 12:15 Narciarstwo alpejskie: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Kranjskiej Gorze (Słowenia) 12:45 Biatlon: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Chanty-Mansijsku (Rosja) 13:45 Skoki narciarskie: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Oslo 15:30 Winterpark Weekend 16:00 Lekkoatletyka: Halowe Mistrzostwa Świata w Walencji 17:30 Motocyklowe Mistrzostwa Świata: Grand Prix Kataru 17:45 Motocyklowe Mistrzostwa Świata: Grand Prix Kataru 19:00 Motocyklowe Mistrzostwa Świata: Grand Prix Kataru 20:15 Motocyklowe Mistrzostwa Świata: Grand Prix Kataru 22:00 Weekend w sportach motorowych 22:15 Lekkoatletyka: Halowe Mistrzostwa Świata w Walencji 23:30 Kolarstwo: Wyścig Paryż - Nicea 0:15 Tenis ziemny: Turniej WTA w Bangalurze 1:30 Zakończenie programu Eurosport 2 7:30 Wiadomości poranne 10:00 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn: Liga Mistrzów 10:45 Kombinacja norweska: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Oslo 11:30 Motocyklowe Mistrzostwa Świata: Grand Prix Kataru 12:30 Wiadomości weekendowe 13:00 Narciarstwo alpejskie: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Crans-Montana 13:45 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn: Liga Mistrzów 14:45 Piłka ręczna kobiet: Liga Mistrzyń 16:15 Watts 16:30 Freestyle Football: Zawody Battle Exhibition w Paryżu 17:30 Freestyle motocross: Zawody w Pradze 18:00 Futbol amerykański: Arena Football League 20:30 Wiadomości weekendowe 20:45 Piłka ręczna kobiet: Liga Mistrzyń 21:45 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Puchar Francji 23:00 Wiadomości weekendowe 23:15 Freestyle Football: Zawody Battle Exhibition w Paryżu 0:15 Wiadomości weekendowe 1:00 Tenis ziemny: Turniej ATP w Las Vegas 3:00 Wiadomości weekendowe HBO 6:00 Mały miś polarny 2: Tajemnicza wyspa 7:20 Marzycielka 8:50 Gwiezdne wrota 10 (10) 9:30 Barcelona 11:10 Antoni, Boży wojownik 12:50 Rodzinne rozgrywki 14:20 Na planie filmu "Harry Potter i Czara Ognia" 14:45 Harry Potter i Czara Ognia 17:20 Mistrz kamuflażu 18:40 Marzycielka 20:10 Niedzielna megapremiera: Napoleon i ja 22:00 Na stojaka! Przeboje 2007 (2) 23:00 Ricky Bobby - Demon prędkości 0:50 Zły dotyk 2:20 Córka botanika 4:10 Mgła HBO 2 6:00 Rodzina Steedów 3 7:30 Scenariusz 9:10 Wróć na scenę 11:00 Po rozum do mrówek 12:25 Na planie 12:55 Ballada o Jacku i Rose 14:45 Metallica: Some Kind of Monster 17:10 Zostańmy przyjaciółmi 18:45 Pani Palfrey w hotelu Claremont 20:30 Zimny jak głaz 22:00 Ultraviolet 23:25 W ciszy 1:00 Na stojaka! (193) 1:35 Skarbonki 3:05 Quo vadis HBO Comedy 10:00 Pod jednym dachem 3 (9) 11:10 Cztery amazonki 12:50 Wyznania panny młodej 14:20 Z Bollywood do Hollywood 15:50 Cztery amazonki 17:30 Wyznania panny młodej 19:00 Z Bollywood do Hollywood 20:30 Premiera: Zwierzo-zwierzenia (7) 20:55 Idiokracja 22:20 Wycieczka szkolna 23:55 Zwierzo-zwierzenia (7) 0:20 Koszmarnie długa noc 1:50 Mechanik: Czas zemsty 3:20 Zakończenie programu Kino Polska 8:30 Bajki 8:35 Bajki: Tajemnice Wiklinowej Zatoki 8:55 Bajki: Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka 9:05 Rodzina do kina 9:10 Rodzina do kina: Niewiarygodne przygody Marka Piegusa: Przygoda druga, czyli niesamowite i niewiarygodne udręki, które nawiedziły mnie w klasie (2/9) 9:40 Rodzina do kina: Niewiarygodne przygody Marka Piegusa: Przygoda trzecia, czyli nieprawdopodobne spiętrzenie wypadków wokół akcji 'Flaszka', czyli pierwsze spotkanie ze złodziejem tornistrów (3/9) 10:10 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - kronika na życzenie 10:15 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - kronika na życzenie: PKF 9B/72 10:30 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - kronika na życzenie: PKF 19A/81 10:45 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery 10:50 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery: Rififi po sześćdziesiątce 12:15 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery: Kilka praktycznych sposobów na przedłużenie sobie życia 12:55 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery: Retro 13:10 Seans w Iluzjonie 13:15 Seans w Iluzjonie: Kronika PAT 13:40 Seans w Iluzjonie: Dyplomatyczna żona 15:00 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery 15:05 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery: Przyjęcie na dziesięć osób plus trzy 16:05 Seans. Poprawka z historii 16:25 Seans. Poprawka z historii: Nagrody i odznaczenia 18:15 Portrety 18:20 Portrety: Modrzejewska: Plan bitwy (7-ost.) 19:45 Na ekranie i na planie 20:00 Seans. Poprawka z historii 20:35 Seans. Poprawka z historii: 1968. Szczęśliwego Nowego Roku 22:05 Seans. Poprawka z historii: PKF 11/91 22:20 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Mariusz Benoit 22:25 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Mariusz Benoit: Ostatnie okrążenie 23:30 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Mariusz Benoit: Listopad 23:45 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Mariusz Benoit: Janusz Kusociński 0:05 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Mariusz Benoit: Maraton 0:20 Seans sensacji 0:25 Seans sensacji: Wyrok śmierci 2:05 Seans sensacji: Godzina 11.15 2:40 Zakończenie programu Mezzo 6:00 Divertimezzo 10:00 Muzyka sakralna: Luigi Cherubini: Msza F-dur 'Di Chimay' 11:20 Muzyka sakralna: Marc-Antoine Charpentier: Te Deum i Psalmy 12:35 Muzyka sakralna: Johann Christoph Friedrich Bach: Miserere 13:30 Divertimezzo 17:00 Wieczór z Rolandem Petitem w Opera National de Paris 18:45 Portrety: Monique Loudieres, dyrektor Centrum Tańca w Cannes 19:15 Ludwig van Beethoven: Trio fortepianowe Es-dur op. 70 nr 2 19:55 Wolfgang Amadeusz Mozart: Koncert skrzypcowy G-dur KV 216 20:30 Franz Schubert: IX symfonia C-dur D 944 22:30 Franz Schubert: Oktet F-dur op. 166 23:40 Muzyka Jana Sebastiana Bacha w interpretacji Severina von Eckardsteina 0:00 Około północy: Music Maker Foundation na Festiwalu Jazzowym w Vienne, 2006 1:00 Divertimezzo 2:00 Około północy: Wielka przygoda czarnej muzyki: Korzenie 3:00 Divertimezzo 4:00 Około północy: Albert Lee na żywo z New Morning, 2003 5:05 Divertimezzo MiniMini 6:00 Kacze opowieści (9) 6:25 Milton Mikroskopek (9) 6:30 Tabaluga 3 (23) 6:55 Tomek i przyjaciele (13) 7:05 Przygody Misia Paddingtona (8) 7:30 Witaj, Franklin (8) 7:55 Lisek Pablo (32) 8:00 Noddy (3) 8:10 Powiedz to z Noddym po francusku - nauka języka francuskiego dla dzieci 8:15 Krecik (13) 8:25 Świnka Peppa (30) 8:35 Świnka Peppa (31) 8:40 Sam Sam (3) 8:50 Rumcajs (24) 9:00 Zdjęciaki (68) 9:05 Czerwony traktorek 4 (10) 9:20 Niedźwiedź w dużym niebieskim domu (32) 9:45 Bracia koala (43) 10:00 Bawmy się, Sezamku (33) 10:25 Globtroter Grover (3) 10:30 Klaun Kiri (17) 10:35 Opowieści mamy Mirabelle (17) 11:00 Noddy (2) 11:10 Powiedz to z Noddym po francusku - nauka języka francuskiego dla dzieci 11:15 Krecik (12) 11:25 Świnka Peppa (28) 11:40 Sam Sam (2) 11:50 Rumcajs (23) 12:00 Pingu (2) 12:05 Barbie i dwanaście tańczących księżniczek 13:20 Magiczne przygody misia Ruperta (1) 13:30 Szczenięce lata Clifforda (5) 14:00 Kacze opowieści (8) 14:25 Milton Mikroskopek (8) 14:30 Tabaluga 3 (22) 14:55 Tomek i przyjaciele (12) 15:05 Przygody Misia Paddingtona (7) 15:30 Witaj, Franklin (7) 15:55 Lisek Pablo (31) 16:00 Zdjęciaki (67) 16:05 Czerwony traktorek 4 (9) 16:20 Niedźwiedź w dużym niebieskim domu (31) 16:45 Bracia koala (42) 17:00 Bawmy się, Sezamku (32) 17:25 Globtroter Grover (2) 17:30 Klaun Kiri (16) 17:35 Opowieści mamy Mirabelle (16) 18:00 Mój mały kucyk (20) 18:25 Pingu (3) 18:30 Kacze opowieści 2 (23) 18:55 Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka (15) 19:05 Fifi Niezapominajka (22) 19:20 Magiczne przygody misia Ruperta (2) 19:30 Szczenięce lata Clifforda (6) 20:00 Zakończenie programu MTV Polska 6:00 Starter 9:00 True Life 10:00 Date My Mom 11:00 Supersłodkie 16. urodziny 12:30 Króliczki Playboya 13:00 Wzgórza Hollywood 13:30 Bazar MTV 14:00 All Access 15:00 Moja własna gwiazda 15:30 All Access 16:00 Date My Mom 16:30 Pimp My Ride 17:30 Penetratorzy 18:30 Supersłodkie 16. urodziny 19:30 Uparty jak Hogan 20:30 Raperski dom Runa 21:00 Miłość jest ślepa 21:30 Zakochaj się w Tili Tequili 22:00 Przerysowani 22:30 Z pamiętnika byłej dziewicy 23:00 Happy Tree Friends 23:30 Alt.mtv 0:00 MTV Rocks 0:30 Superrock 1:00 Don't kill the music National Geographic Channel 6:00 Katastrofa w przestworzach: Nieunikniona tragedia 7:00 W potrzasku: Akcja ratunkowa na oceanie 8:00 Wierzyć, nie wierzyć?: Rosyjska Wielka Stopa 9:00 Wierzyć, nie wierzyć?: Małpolud z Sumatry 10:00 Wymarzona łódź podwodna 11:00 Megafabryki: Ferrari 12:00 Człowiek prymitywny - w poszukiwaniu pierwszej istoty ludzkiej 13:00 Rozkład na czynniki pierwsze: Boeing 747 14:00 Ukryte zakątki: Raj afrykańskich świń 15:00 Ukryte zakątki: Rzeka Jordan - woda życia 16:00 Smoki pustyni Namib 17:00 Polowanie na małpy 18:00 Cudowne bestie: Genialna świnia 19:00 Sekrety serca: Wielka pompa 20:00 Premiera: Opowieści frontowe: Bombardowanie Niemiec 20:30 Premiera: Opowieści frontowe: Inwazja na Sycylię 21:00 Premiera: Tajemnice Biblii: Kain i Abel: Braterska wojna 22:00 Tajemnice Biblii: Rywale Jezusa 23:00 Punkt krytyczny: Powstanie talibów 0:00 W potrzasku: Akcja ratunkowa w jaskini 1:00 Sekrety serca: Impulsy nerwowe 2:00 Opowieści frontowe: Bombardowanie Niemiec 2:30 Opowieści frontowe: Inwazja na Sycylię 3:00 Tajemnice Biblii: Kain i Abel: Braterska wojna 4:00 Tajemnice Biblii: Rywale Jezusa 5:00 Punkt krytyczny: Powstanie talibów Planete 5:45 Azja - raj na ziemi: Bali (3/8) 6:15 Azja - raj na ziemi: Jawa (4/8) 6:40 Azja - raj na ziemi: Pekin (5/8) 7:10 Lotnictwo przyszłości: Loty kosmiczne (3-ost.) 8:05 Azja - raj na ziemi: Yunnan (6/8) 8:35 Azja - raj na ziemi: Radżasthan (7/8) 9:10 Notatki z wyprawy: Tajemnice Golfsztromu (3/5) 10:10 W cieniu Nefertuma 11:15 Ten cudowny dzień: Święto Zmarłych w Meksyku (11/13) 11:45 Ten cudowny dzień: Dzieci Tybetu (13-ost.) 12:15 Na dachu świata 13:10 Joanna d'Arc 14:10 Twórcy wizerunku 15:05 Niezły kanał (3) 15:15 Diamentowy przepych 16:10 Karaiby - kraina szczęśliwości (3-ost.) 17:10 Gwiazdor 18:45 Zmierzch imperium Azteków (1/2) 19:35 Zmierzch imperium Azteków (2-ost.) 20:30 Niezły kanał (3) 20:45 Premiera. Lotnictwo: Skrzydlata potęga: C-17 na rodeo (1/10) 21:45 Premiera. Lotnictwo: Skrzydlata potęga: Dziewiczy lot F-22 (2/10) 22:45 Paniczny lęk: Szczury (2/5) 23:35 Czarne charaktery czasów wojny 0:25 Pochwała zbrodni. Propaganda w III Rzeszy 1:20 Walka z terrorem 2:15 Koniki polne i mrówki 3:10 Sercowa kabała Polsat 2 6:00 Wydarzenia 6:30 Oblicza Ameryki 7:05 Kalejdoskop tygodnia 7:30 Samo życie (1019) 8:00 Samo życie (1020) 8:30 Samo życie (1021) 9:00 Samo życie (1022) 9:30 Samo życie (1023) 10:00 Piłka nożna: Puchar Ekstraklasy 12:00 Trędowata (10) 13:00 Graczykowie: Lucuś (11) 13:30 Graczykowie: Kuzyn Kitaszewski (12) 14:00 Tango z aniołem: Zupełnie niemożliwe (23) 15:00 Na zawsze razem 16:00 Kochaj mnie, kochaj!: Zemsta nietypowa (8) 17:00 Dziki (2) 18:00 Tylko miłość (23) 19:00 Klinika samotnych serc (13) 20:00 Wydarzenia 20:45 Trędowata (10) 21:45 Liga Mistrzów Śmiechu 22:30 Psie serce: Atos (15) 23:30 Tylko miłość (23) 0:30 Piłka nożna: Puchar Ekstraklasy 2:30 Wydarzenia 3:15 Halo Hans!: Grupa HiHiHi (8) 4:15 Oblicza Ameryki 5:00 Nasze dzieci Polsat Sport 7:00 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Puchar Polski 9:00 Boks: Walka o mistrzowskie pasy federacji WBA, WBC i WBO w Londynie 11:00 Cafe Futbol 12:25 Piłka nożna: Liga holenderska 14:30 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Puchar Polski 15:00 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Puchar Polski 17:55 Piłka nożna: Liga grecka 20:00 Piłka nożna: Liga włoska 22:00 Boks: Walka o mistrzowskie pasy federacji WBA, WBC i WBO w Londynie 0:00 Zakończenie programu Polsat Sport Extra 7:00 Gillette World Sport 7:30 Total Rugby 8:00 Piłka nożna: Liga Mistrzów 10:00 Piłka nożna: Liga Mistrzów 12:10 Piłka nożna: Liga Mistrzów 14:25 Piłka nożna: Liga holenderska 16:30 Piłka nożna: Liga włoska 18:25 Koszykówka mężczyzn: Dominet Bank Ekstraliga 20:25 Piłka nożna: Liga belgijska 22:40 Piłka nożna: Liga belgijska 0:40 Zakończenie programu TCM 7:05 Gdzie byłeś, gdy zgasły światła? 8:35 Arszenik i stare koronki 10:30 Ivanhoe 12:15 W poszukiwaniu deszczowego drzewa 15:00 Uczta Babette 16:45 Zygzak 18:30 Chartum 21:00 Shaft 22:45 Czterech jeźdźców Apokalipsy 1:20 Shaft 3:00 Arszenik i stare koronki 4:55 Trzy odważne córki Tele 5 6:35 Jeździec srebrnej szabli (4/52) 7:00 Telezakupy 9:00 Australijski patrol 9:30 Akademia fitnessu i kulturystyki 10:00 Denver, ostatni dinozaur (4/51) 10:25 Eurodolina 10:50 Plusy dodatnie, plusy ujemne 11:50 Buon Appetito! (3) 12:45 Akwanauci 13:15 Co widział księżyc 15:00 Dishdogz 16:40 Waleczne serca 17:00 Kosmiczna kasa 18:00 Dostrzec miłość 20:00 Nie mów mamie, że niania nie żyje 21:55 Mazurska Noc Kabaretowa "Mulatka" 23:00 Ocean dusz (6-ost.) 0:05 Powiedz mi, co lubisz (2-ost.) 2:30 Rybia nocka ZigZap/Hyper 6:00 Aparatka (65) 6:25 Klub Winx 3: Nieczysta gra (8) 6:50 Zakręceni gliniarze: Ucieczka z Alcatraz (19) 7:15 Zoey 101: Koncert (7) 7:40 ZOOM 8:05 Kod Lyoko 4: Muzyka łagodzi obyczaje (24) 8:30 Karol do kwadratu 2: Podglądanie klona (13) 9:05 Przymierzalnia: Friday Wear 3 (14) 9:08 Przymierzalnia 9:10 Przymierzalnia: Bratz 2 (19) 9:30 Przymierzalnia 9:40 Przymierzalnia: Gwiazda od zaraz 3: Chcę tylko ciebie (13) 10:05 Przymierzalnia 10:20 Przymierzalnia: Naturalnie, Sadie: Liczne grono podejrzanych (14) 10:50 Przymierzalnia 11:00 Przymierzalnia: Friday Wear 3 (15) 11:10 Ruby Gloom: Wstrząśnięty - nie przerażony (14) 11:35 Friday Wear: Diabelski aniołek (43) 11:40 Smoki i kryształy mocy 13:05 Krewni i znajomi królika 13:30 Świat Raven: Artystka (8) 13:55 Degrassi - nowe pokolenie: Konkurs pupili (20) 14:20 Brejk 14:30 Brejk: Młodzi mistrzowie Shaolin (11) 14:55 Brejk 15:05 Brejk: Na wysokiej fali (51) 15:30 Brejk 15:40 Brejk: Zagubieni z lotu 29: Luzowajki (21) 16:05 Brejk 16:10 Histeria: Panteon wynalazców (2) 16:35 Pinky i Mózg: Pinky kandydatem (18) 17:00 Ekstremalne kaczory: Megameni 2 (70) 17:10 Freakazoid: Piekielne wyścigówki (8) 17:35 Kod Lyoko 4: Feralne zdjęcie (25) 18:00 Karol do kwadratu 2: Kłopotliwa kapela (14) 18:25 Time Jam (11) 18:50 Wielka płyta 19:15 Ruby Gloom: Potwór Luna (15) 19:40 Dziewczyny i miłość: Jestem gruba (8) 20:05 Świat Raven: Porażająca okazja (9) 20:30 Degrassi - nowe pokolenie: Przejażdżka (21) 21:00 HYPER - PROGRAM POŚWIĘCONY GROM KOMPUTEROWYM: Bleach (31) 21:30 Fresh Air: FIFA Street 3 22:00 Review Territory 22:30 Fresh Air: Power Rangers - superlegendy 23:00 Klipy 23:15 Bleach (30) 23:45 Game Play 0:00 Klipy 0:30 Hyper Classic 1:00 Zakończenie programu Discovery Travel & Living 6:00 Targ kulinarnych cudów (9) 6:25 Targ kulinarnych cudów (10) 6:50 Wyszukane smaki: Anatomia: 1 (José Andrés) 7:15 Słońce, morze i rusztowania: Francja (5) 7:40 Słońce, morze i rusztowania: Hiszpania (1) 8:05 Święto smakoszy - Kanada (7) 8:30 Święto smakoszy - Kanada (8) 9:00 Regionalne przysmaki z Joan Cusack: Włochy 9:55 Anthony Bourdain - bez rezerwacji: Rosja 10:50 Królowie koktajli: Budapeszt 11:15 Królowie koktajli: Londyn 11:45 Targ kulinarnych cudów (9) 12:15 Targ kulinarnych cudów (10) 12:40 Wyszukane smaki: Anatomia: 1 (José Andrés) 13:05 Słońce, morze i rusztowania: Francja (5) 13:35 Słońce, morze i rusztowania: Hiszpania (1) 14:05 Święto smakoszy - Kanada (7) 14:30 Święto smakoszy - Kanada (8) 15:00 Regionalne przysmaki z Joan Cusack: Włochy 15:55 Anthony Bourdain - bez rezerwacji: Rosja 16:50 Królowie koktajli: Budapeszt 17:15 Królowie koktajli: Londyn 17:45 Targ kulinarnych cudów (9) 18:15 Targ kulinarnych cudów (10) 18:40 Wyszukane smaki: Anatomia: 1 (José Andrés) 19:05 Słońce, morze i rusztowania: Francja (5) 19:35 Słońce, morze i rusztowania: Hiszpania (1) 20:00 Święto smakoszy - Kanada (7) 20:30 Święto smakoszy - Kanada (8) 21:00 Petra Nemcova o życiu modelki: Współczucie 21:55 Luksusowe rezydencje: Przeszłość i teraźniejszość 22:20 Luksusowe rezydencje: Przestrzeń życiowa 22:45 Wielkie projekty - wnętrza (6) 23:35 Hotele dla dwojga: Rio de Janeiro 0:00 Przygoda z golfem: Dziesięć najlepszych pól golfowych na świecie 0:30 Targ kulinarnych cudów (7) 1:00 Kiedy Cię nie było...: Teksas - Rambler Road 2:00 Niecodzienne rarytasy: Ekwador 3:00 World Café - Azja: Bali 3:30 World Café - Azja: Penang 4:00 Nowi odkrywcy: Cieśnina Beringa 5:00 Wielkie łowienie, czyli zarzuć wędkę: Norwegia - dorsz 5:30 Nad brzegiem morza: Kornwalia TV Puls 6:00 Władca zwierząt 2 (1/22) 7:00 Obieżyświat: Przełamując lody w Alpach (20) 8:00 Niedzielnik 9:00 Autostrada do nieba (83) 10:00 Hollywood Safari (9) 11:00 Puls tygodnia 12:00 Anioł Pański 12:30 Królik Bugs gwiazda gwiazd - rycerski rycerz Bugs 14:00 Ale numer! 14:30 Uwaga, żarty 15:00 Amazing Race - Niesamowity wyścig (19) 16:00 Star Trek: Supernowa (78) 17:00 Star Trek: Wymiana (79) 18:00 Najgorszy polski kierowca 2 19:00 Reporterzy 19:30 Puls raport 19:50 Pogoda 19:55 Sport 20:00 Naoczny świadek 22:00 Puls raport 22:25 Pogoda 22:30 Sport 22:35 Wszyscy wygrywają 0:30 Puls tygodnia 1:30 Reporterzy 2:00 Hollywood Safari (9) 3:00 Zakończenie programu TVN 24 7:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 7:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 7:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 7:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 8:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 8:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 8:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 8:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 9:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 9:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 9:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 9:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:55 Kawa na ławę 11:38 Loża prasowa 12:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 13:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 13:45 Progr@m 14:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 14:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 14:45 Nieruchomości 15:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 15:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 15:45 Ostatnie piętro 16:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 16:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 16:45 Świat reporterów 17:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 17:10 Prosto z Polski 17:30 Kawa na ławę 18:10 Loża prasowa 19:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 19:10 Firma 19:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 19:45 Portfel 20:00 Serwis informacyjny 20:10 Prosto z Polski 20:30 Raport wieczorny 21:00 Magazyn 24 godziny 22:10 Orange Ekstraklasa 23:30 Serwis informacyjny 0:00 Ostatnie piętro 0:20 Supermeteo 0:30 Serwis sportowy 0:40 Wydanie drugie, poprawione 1:00 Supermeteo 1:10 Magazyn 24 godziny 2:00 Orange Ekstraklasa 2:40 Świat reporterów 2:55 Serwis sportowy 3:00 Serwis informacyjny 3:25 Prognoza pogody 3:30 Skrót filmowy 3:32 Supermeteo 3:40 Wydanie drugie, poprawione 4:00 Magazyn 24 godziny 4:50 Świat reporterów 5:00 Supermeteo 5:10 Nieruchomości TVN 7 5:10 Policjanci z Miami (9) 6:05 Telesklep 8:05 Wyścig po kasę 8:55 Nash Bridges (6) 9:55 Nowe przygody Robin Hooda (11) 10:55 Oliver i przyjaciele (13) 11:25 Oliver i przyjaciele (14-ost.) 11:55 Karen Sisco (1/10) 12:50 Strzelby dla San Sebastian 15:05 Pogoda na miłość (1/23) 16:00 Życie na fali (9) 17:00 Milion lat przed naszą erą 19:05 Zakładnicy (4) 20:05 Dowód życia 22:50 Czarny Grom 0:40 Detektyw Monk (1/16) 1:40 Unabomber 3:20 Laski na czacie 4:20 Zakończenie programu TVN Style 6:00 Telezakupy 7:45 Miasto kobiet 8:30 Tajemnice ciała 9:05 Nianiu, na pomoc! (2/13) 9:50 Magiel towarzyski 10:30 Po mojemu - Wojciech Cejrowski 11:00 Ślubne pogotowie 11:30 SOS Uroda 12:00 Lekcja stylu 2 12:30 Perfekcyjna pani domu 13:30 Nigella ekspresowo 14:05 Miasto kobiet 15:00 66 niezapomnianych skandali (2/7) 15:30 Tori & Dean 16:00 Taka miłość się nie zdarza: Kukulscy 16:30 W roli głównej 17:00 Jak dobrze być: Sharon Osbourne 17:30 Perswazje (2-ost.) 18:30 Magiel towarzyski 19:10 Telewizja od kuchni - flash 19:30 Ślubne pogotowie 20:00 Kochanki (2/6) 21:00 Kuchnia pod presją 21:30 40 najsłynniejszych romansów na planie 22:30 Zaklinacze wnętrz 23:00 Seks - jak to jest po ślubie 23:55 W roli głównej: Joanna Chmielewska 0:25 66 niezapomnianych skandali (2/7) 0:55 Co za tydzień 1:15 Telezakupy 2:15 Te koszmarne nastolatki, wyprowadzam się! 3:05 Poznaj moich rodziców 3:30 Notes kulinarny 3:55 Ona czyli ja 4:20 Szkoła randkowania 4:45 Zakończenie programu TVN Turbo 6:00 Telezakupy 7:00 Test 300 7:30 Motoszoł 8:30 De Lux 8:45 Gadżet Lab 9:30 Operacja Tuning 10:00 Jazda polska 10:30 Legendy PRL 2 11:00 Policyjne taśmy 3 11:30 Uwaga! Pirat! 12:00 Turbo kamera 12:30 Prosto z Genewy 13:00 Historie motocyklowe 14:00 Zakup kontrolowany 5 15:00 Mechanik 15:30 Kuchnia boksu 16:00 Co poszło nie tak 16:30 Wypadek - przypadek 17:00 Toolbox 17:30 Na osi 18:00 Motoszoł 19:00 Uwaga! Pirat! 19:30 Policyjne taśmy 3 20:00 Prosto z Genewy 20:30 Jazda polska 21:00 Legendy PRL 2 21:30 Top Gear 2006 22:30 Motorwizja 23:00 Zakup kontrolowany 5 0:00 Monster Jam 0:30 Wypadek - przypadek 1:00 Grand Prix na torze 1:30 Na każdą kieszeń 2:00 Jazda polska 2:30 Operacja Tuning 3:00 Mechanik 3:30 Policyjne taśmy 3 4:00 Uwaga! Pirat! 4:30 Test 300 5:00 Zakończenie programu TVP Kultura 9:05 Pierścień i róża: O pani, jesteś moim snem (1/5) 9:30 Ostatnia bitwa Mao (2-ost.) 10:30 KFPP Opole '74: SBB 10:40 Niedziela z musicalem: Czarna wdowa 11:30 Mélies i magiczne początki kina 12:05 Jazz-club Kultura: Jaco Pastorius 13:05 Więcej niż fikcja: To Tulsa and Back - w trasie z J.J. Cale'em 14:35 Jazz-club Kultura: Studio hi-fi. Krzysztof Ścierański 15:05 Kobra: Znowu łut szczęścia 16:10 Kino krótkich filmów: Jak działa jamniczek 16:20 Tygodnik kulturalny 17:05 Kredyt i debet. Andrzej Wajda o sobie (1) 18:00 Niedziela z...twórczością Andrzeja Wajdy (1) 18:30 Popiół i diament 20:05 Niedziela z... twórczością Andrzeja Wajdy (2) 20:30 Ziemia obiecana 23:15 Trzeci punkt widzenia 23:45 Studio TVP Kultura: Shakin' Dudi 23:50 Archiwum rocka i big-beatu: Shakin' Dudi - śpiewak przebojów 0:40 Rock i polityka (6) 1:40 Kino nocne: Studnia 3:20 Moloko - The Eleven Thousands Clicks 4:20 Zakończenie programu VIVA Polska 6:00 Planet VIVA 7:00 Kochlik 7:30 Kocha, nie kocha 8:00 Parot 8:30 Kochaj albo rzuć 9:00 Power lista 12:00 Club Charts 13:00 O co kaman? 14:00 Parot 14:30 Kochaj albo rzuć 15:00 Specjalista 17:00 PL Top 10 18:00 Planet VIVA 18:20 Shibuya 19:00 Street Charts 20:00 Chartsurfer 21:30 Eurotop 22:30 Planet VIVA 23:00 Nightrider Zone Europa 8:00 Bez uczucia 9:40 Bal 11:40 Pożegnanie z filmem: Magia dla początkujących 13:35 Cinemania (254) 14:05 Rok przebudzenia 16:00 Zawrót głowy 18:20 Bez uczucia 20:00 Głos serca (1/2) 21:50 Cudzołóstwo, sposób użycia 23:35 Emmanuelle 1:30 Biała intryga 3:20 Strażnik AXN Crime 12:00 Szczury wodne - serial kryminalny odc. 9 Australia 2001 13:00 Tajne akcje CIA 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 9 USA/Kanada 2001 14:00 Bez pardonu - serial kryminalny odc. 17 USA 2003 15:00 Skazani za niewinność - serial kryminalny odc. 1 USA 2006 16:00 Skazani za niewinność - serial kryminalny odc. 2 USA 2006 17:00 Szczury wodne - serial kryminalny odc. 9 Australia 2001 18:00 Tajne akcje CIA 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 9 USA/Kanada 2001 19:00 Bez pardonu - serial kryminalny odc. 17 USA 2003 20:00 Skazani za niewinność - serial kryminalny odc. 1 USA 2006 21:00 Skazani za niewinność - serial kryminalny odc. 2 USA 2006 22:00 Zabójczynie - serial kryminalny odc. 10 reż. Daniel Barone, Diego Barrido i inni, Argentyna 2005 23:00 Zabójczynie - serial kryminalny odc. 11 reż. Daniel Barone, Diego Barrido i inni, Argentyna 2005 00:00 Skazani za niewinność - serial kryminalny odc. 1 USA 2006 01:00 Skazani za niewinność - serial kryminalny odc. 2 USA 2006 02:00 Zabójczynie - serial kryminalny odc. 10 reż. Daniel Barone, Diego Barrido i inni, Argentyna 2005 03:00 Zabójczynie - serial kryminalny odc. 11 reż. Daniel Barone, Diego Barrido i inni, Argentyna 2005 AXN Sci-Fi 06:00 Jericho - serial sensacyjny odc. 14 USA 2006 07:00 Blok promocyjny AXN SciFi 10:00 Po tamtej stronie - serial SF odc. 7 reż. Stuart Gillard, Kanada/USA 1995 11:00 Mistrzowie science fiction - serial SF odc. 1 reż. Michael Petroni, USA 2007 12:00 Mistrzowie science fiction - serial SF odc. 2 reż. Michael Petroni, USA 2007 13:00 Star Trek: Enterprise 3 - serial SF odc. 1 USA 2002 14:00 Star Trek: Enterprise 3 - serial SF odc. 2 USA 2002 15:00 Po tamtej stronie - serial SF odc. 7 reż. Stuart Gillard, Kanada/USA 1995 16:00 Mistrzowie science fiction - serial SF odc. 1 reż. Michael Petroni, USA 2007 17:00 Mistrzowie science fiction - serial SF odc. 2 reż. Michael Petroni, USA 2007 18:00 Star Trek: Enterprise 3 - serial SF odc. 1 USA 2002 19:00 Star Trek: Enterprise 3 - serial SF odc. 2 USA 2002 20:00 Mistrzowie science fiction - serial SF odc. 1 reż. Michael Petroni, USA 2007 21:00 Mistrzowie science fiction - serial SF odc. 2 reż. Michael Petroni, USA 2007 22:00 Dolina łez - film fantasy reż. Peter Engert, wyk. Sophia Alvarez, Katalin Armatrading, Jerry Camejo, Tyler Cornacchione USA 2006 23:40 BLOOD+ - serial animowany dla dorosłych odc. 11 reż. Junichi Fujisaku, Japonia 2005 00:15 BLOOD+ - serial animowany dla dorosłych odc. 12 reż. Junichi Fujisaku, Japonia 2005 01:00 Star Trek: Enterprise 3 - serial SF odc. 1 USA 2002 02:00 Dolina łez - film fantasy reż. Peter Engert, wyk. Sophia Alvarez, Katalin Armatrading, Jerry Camejo, Tyler Cornacchione USA 2006 03:30 BLOOD+ - serial animowany dla dorosłych odc. 11 reż. Junichi Fujisaku, Japonia 2005 04:10 BLOOD+ - serial animowany dla dorosłych odc. 12 reż. Junichi Fujisaku, Japonia 2005 04:50 Star Trek: Enterprise 3 - serial SF odc. 2 USA 2002 05:40 Po tamtej stronie - serial SF odc. 7 (emisja w nocy z niedzieli na poniedziałek) reż. Stuart Gillard, Kanada/USA 1995 Cinemax 2 06:00 Portret damy - dramat obyczajowy reż. Jane Campion, wyk. Nicole Kidman, John Malkovich, Barbara Hershey, Viggo Mortensen USA/ Wlk. Brytania 1996 08:25 Akrobata - dramat przygodowy reż. Revel Fox, wyk. Ian Van Der Heyden, Craig Palm, Marcel Van Heerden, Kim Engelbrecht RPA 2005 10:05 Koniec długiego dnia - dramat obyczajowy reż. Terence Davies, wyk. Marjorie Yates, Leigh McCormack, Anthony Watson, Nicholas Lamont Wlk. Brytania 1992 11:30 Starsky i Hutch - film sensacyjny reż. Todd Phillips, wyk. Owen Wilson, Ben Stiller, Snoop Dogg, Fred Williamson USA 2004 12:45 Papierowy księżyc - komediodramat reż. Peter Bogdanovich, wyk. Ryan O'Neal, Tatum O'Neal, Madelaine Kahn, John Hillerman USA 1973 14:30 W poszukiwaniu cudów - komedia obyczajowa reż. Kevin Sullivan, wyk. Greg Spottiswood, Zachary Bennett, Joe Flaherty, Patricia Gage Kanada 1989 16:05 Beksa - komedia muzyczna reż. John Waters, wyk. Johnny Depp, Amy Locane, Susan Tyrrell, Iggy Pop USA 1990 17:30 Portret damy - dramat obyczajowy reż. Jane Campion, wyk. Nicole Kidman, John Malkovich, Barbara Hershey, Viggo Mortensen USA/ Wlk. Brytania 1996 20:00 Edy - thriller reż. Stéphan Guérin-Tillié, wyk. François Berléand, Philippe Noiret, Yves Verhoeven, Laurent Bateau Francja 2005 21:45 Wojownicy - film sensacyjny reż. Walter Hill, wyk. Michael Beck, James Remar, Dorsey Wright, Brian Tyler USA 1979 23:20 Kontrowersyjna terapia - dramat kryminalny reż. Ron Oliver, wyk. Chad Allen, Sebastian Spence, Michael Woods, Daryl Shuttleworth Kanada 2006 00:50 Sprzedawca cadillaców - komedia kryminalna reż. Roger Donaldson, wyk. Robin Williams, Tim Robins, Pamela Reed, Annabella Sciorra USA 1990 02:25 Sybil - dramat obyczajowy reż. Joseph Sargent, wyk. Jessica Lange, Tammy Blanchard, Joey Campbell, David Flemming USA 2007 03:55 Dom przy Rillington Place 10 - thriller reż. Richard Fleischer, wyk. John Hurt, Richard Attenborough, Judy Geeson, Pat Heywood Wlk. Brytania 1971 Comedy Central 06:00 Roseanne - serial komediowy odc. 407 USA 1988 06:30 Roseanne - serial komediowy odc. 408 USA 1988 07:00 Roseanne - serial komediowy odc. 409 USA 1988 07:25 Roseanne - serial komediowy odc. 410 USA 1988 08:00 Hoży doktorzy - serial komediowy odc. 402 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 08:25 Hoży doktorzy - serial komediowy odc. 403 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 08:50 Hoży doktorzy - serial komediowy odc. 404 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 09:10 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial komediowy odc. 309 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 09:35 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial komediowy odc. 310 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 10:00 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial komediowy odc. 311 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 10:25 Diabli nadali - serial komediowy odc. 217 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 10:50 Diabli nadali - serial komediowy odc. 218 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 11:20 Stacja Corner Gas - serial komediowy odc. 208 Kanada 2004 11:45 Stacja Corner Gas - serial komediowy odc. 209 Kanada 2004 12:15 Stacja Corner Gas - serial komediowy odc. 210 Kanada 2004 12:35 Hoży doktorzy - serial komediowy odc. 405 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 13:00 Hoży doktorzy - serial komediowy odc. 406 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 13:25 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial komediowy odc. 312 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 13:50 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial komediowy odc. 313 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 14:15 Diabli nadali - serial komediowy odc. 219 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 14:30 Diabli nadali - serial komediowy odc. 220 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 15:00 Diabli nadali - serial komediowy odc. 221 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 15:35 Stacja Corner Gas - serial komediowy odc. 211 Kanada 2004 16:00 Stacja Corner Gas - serial komediowy odc. 212 Kanada 2004 16:30 Jak poznałem waszą matkę - serial komediowy odc. 202 reż. Pam Fryman, USA 2005 16:55 Jak poznałem waszą matkę - serial komediowy odc. 203 reż. Pam Fryman, USA 2005 17:15 Jak poznałem waszą matkę - serial komediowy odc. 204 reż. Pam Fryman, USA 2005 17:50 Hoży doktorzy - serial komediowy odc. 603 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 18:15 Hoży doktorzy - serial komediowy odc. 604 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 18:40 Moja rodzinka - serial komediowy odc. 605 reż. Dewi Humphreys, Jay Sandrich, Wlk. Brytania 2000 19:10 Bogaci bankruci - serial komediowy odc. 312 reż. Lee Shallat Chemel, Joe Russo, USA 2003 19:35 Daily Show - program rozrywkowy 20:00 Bogaci bankruci - serial komediowy odc. 313 reż. Lee Shallat Chemel, Joe Russo, USA 2003 20:30 Terapia grupowa - serial komediowy odc. 100 reż. Bryan Gordon, Peter Lauer, USA 2006 21:00 Śmiertelnie seksowna - komedia reż. Michael Philip, wyk. Jason Lee, Crispin Glover, Pruitt Taylor Vince, Melissa Keller USA 2005 22:50 Włatcy Móch - serial komediowy odc. 208 reż. Bartek Kędzierski, Polska 2006 23:15 Włatcy Móch - serial komediowy odc. 209 reż. Bartek Kędzierski, Polska 2006 23:40 Głowa rodziny - serial animowany odc. 410 reż. Roy Allen Smith, Dominic Polcino, USA 1999 00:05 Głowa rodziny - serial animowany odc. 411 reż. Roy Allen Smith, Dominic Polcino, USA 1999 00:30 Głowa rodziny - serial animowany odc. 501 reż. Roy Allen Smith, Dominic Polcino, USA 1999 01:00 Daily Show - program rozrywkowy 01:25 Seks w wielkim mieście - serial komediowy odc. 605 reż. Victoria Hochberg, Wendey Stanzler, USA 1998 01:50 Seks w wielkim mieście - serial komediowy odc. 606 reż. Victoria Hochberg, Wendey Stanzler, USA 1998 02:15 Seks w wielkim mieście - serial komediowy odc. 607 reż. Victoria Hochberg, Wendey Stanzler, USA 1998 02:40 Chłopaki z baraków - serial komediowy odc. 201 reż. Mike Clattenburg, Kanada 2001 03:05 Chłopaki z baraków - serial komediowy odc. 202 reż. Mike Clattenburg, Kanada 2001 03:30 Chłopaki z baraków - serial komediowy odc. 203 reż. Mike Clattenburg, Kanada 2001 04:00 Mork i Mindy - serial komediowy odc. 206 reż. Robin Williams, Joel Zwick, USA 1978 04:30 Mork i Mindy - serial komediowy odc. 207 reż. Robin Williams, Joel Zwick, USA 1978 04:55 Mork i Mindy - serial komediowy odc. 208 i 209 reż. Robin Williams, Joel Zwick, USA 1978 Fox Life 08:10 America's Next Top Model 2 - reality show odc. 4, Dziewczyna, która potrzebuje sześciu miesięcy szkoły modelingu 09:10 Hope i Faith 3 - serial komediowy odc. 1, Małżeństwo cz. 1 USA 2003 09:40 Hope i Faith 3 - serial komediowy odc. 2, Małżeństwo cz. 2 USA 2003 10:00 Powrót do Providence 3 - serial obyczajowy odc. 22, Obawy serca reż. Randall Zisk, Craig Zisk, USA 1999 11:00 Prywatna praktyka - serial obyczajowy odc. 1, Addison pojawia się w Oceanside reż. Shonda Rhimes, USA 2007 12:00 Kevin Hill - serial, dramat odc. 20, Pierwsza fryzura reż. Arvin Brown, Milan Cheylov, USA 2004 12:55 Ally McBeal 5 - serial komediowy odc. 9, Dom marzeń USA 2000 13:45 Ally McBeal 5 - serial komediowy odc. 10, Sto łez USA 2000 14:35 America's Next Top Model 2 - reality show odc. 5, Dziewczyna, która jest jak wizualny orgazm 15:30 Chirurdzy 4 - serial obyczajowy odc. 1, Zmiany są nieuchronne USA 2005 16:25 Chirurdzy 4 - serial obyczajowy odc. 2, Nałogowa miłość USA 2005 17:20 Zaklinacz dusz - serial komediowy odc. 16, Pomiędzy życiem i śmiercią USA 2005 18:15 Las Vegas 2 - serial, dramat odc. 19, Pod nadzorem USA 2003 19:10 Will i Grace 7 - serial komediowy odc. 19, Raj dla gejów USA 1998 19:35 Will i Grace 7 - serial komediowy odc. 20, Terapeutka USA 1998 20:05 Zaklinacz dusz - serial komediowy odc. 17, Demoniczne dziecko USA 2005 21:00 America's Next Top Model 2 - reality show odc. 6, Dziewczyna ze spuchniętymi ustami 21:55 Gotowe na wszystko 4 - serial komediowy odc. 5, Sztuka jest subiektywna reż. Larry Shaw, USA 2004 22:45 Bracia i siostry 2 - serial, dramat odc. 3, Powtórka z historii USA 2006 23:40 Fuks - serial odc. 10, Małe brudne sekrety reż. Laurie McCarthy, Gwendolyn M. Parker i inni, USA 2006 00:35 Zaklinacz dusz - serial komediowy odc. 18, Magiczne sztuczki USA 2005 01:35 Agent w spódnicy 2 - serial komediowy odc. 7, Sobowtór reż. Oley Sassone, Reza Badiyi, USA 2002 02:25 Być jak gwiazda - program rozrywkowy odc. 15, Paris Hilton Kuchnia TV 07:00 Telesprzedaż 08:00 Gotowanie dla dzieci z Luisem: Hamburgery - magazyn kulinarny odc. 4 08:10 Na słodko 3: Owoce cytrusowe - magazyn kulinarny odc. 26 08:35 Gotuj z Kuroniem 3 - magazyn kulinarny odc. 1 09:00 Para w kuchni 2 - magazyn kulinarny odc. 26 09:30 Kuchnia od nowa - reality show odc. 3 10:15 Kogel Mogel - program informacyjny odc. 11 10:20 Mondovino: Gdzie jest Asterix? - serial dokumentalny odc. 1 Francja/USA 2004 11:15 Szefowie kuchni - magazyn kulinarny odc. 6 11:45 Sobota w kuchni: Brian Turner CBE i Emma Lewis - magazyn kulinarny odc. 53 12:15 Otwarcie wkrótce: Pick's Roadhouse - serial dokumentalny odc. 10 Kanada 2001 12:40 Gotowanie dla dzieci z Luisem: Hamburgery - magazyn kulinarny odc. 4 12:50 Czyje przyjęcie wygra najwięcej? - reality show odc. 15 13:15 Gotuj z Kuroniem 3 - magazyn kulinarny odc. 1 13:40 Street Cafe: Maroko - Fez - serial dokumentalny odc. 6 Wlk. Brytania 2005 14:05 Rosemary w akcji: Rosemary i tancerze erotyczni - magazyn kulinarny odc. 3 14:30 Tyler na tropie doskonałości: Doskonałe desery czekoladowe - magazyn kulinarny odc. 7 14:55 Hell's Kitchen od kuchni - reality show odc. 5 15:40 Szef kuchni!: Kłopoty z bankiem - serial komediowy odc. 2 Wlk. Brytania 1993 16:10 Gary Rhodes w Zjednoczonym Królestwie Smaku - magazyn kulinarny odc. 17 16:40 Słodki drań 2: Słońce zamknięte w słoiku - magazyn kulinarny odc. 1 17:05 Szefowie kuchni - magazyn kulinarny odc. 6 17:35 I ty możesz zostać mistrzem - serial dokumentalny odc. 2 17:50 Kogel Mogel - program informacyjny odc. 11 18:00 Smakosze w dziczy: Yorkshire - serial dokumentalny odc. 4 18:30 Kucharz Jamiego - serial dokumentalny odc. 4 19:20 Czyje przyjęcie wygra najwięcej? - reality show odc. 15 19:50 Gotowanie dla dzieci z Luisem: Szalona tortilla Luisa - magazyn kulinarny odc. 5 20:00 I ty możesz zostać mistrzem - serial dokumentalny odc. 2 20:15 Kudłacze na motorach znowu w trasie: Si i Dave w Maroku - magazyn kulinarny odc. 7 20:50 Kulinarne rozgrywki: Czekolada na wybiegu - serial dokumentalny odc. 5 21:35 Na słodko 3: Marshmallow - magazyn kulinarny odc. 1 22:00 Ser w plasterkach: Sery Kraju Basków - serial dokumentalny odc. 19 22:30 Rozszyfrować Ferrana Adrię - film dokumentalny wyk. USA 2004 23:20 Mondovino: Magiczny napój - serial dokumentalny odc. 2 Francja/USA 2004 00:20 Moja restauracja górą 2 - reality show odc. 27 01:10 Kogel Mogel - program informacyjny odc. 11 01:20 Słodki drań 2: Dżemy - magazyn kulinarny odc. 11 01:45 Sobota w kuchni: Gary Rodhes i Charita Jones - magazyn kulinarny odc. 52 02:10 Para w kuchni 2 - magazyn kulinarny odc. 26 02:40 Tyler na tropie doskonałości: Doskonałe desery czekoladowe - magazyn kulinarny odc. 7 03:05 Szefowie kuchni - magazyn kulinarny odc. 6 03:30 Dania w pół godziny: Podróż kulinarna: Quebec - magazyn kulinarny odc. 38 03:55 Para w kuchni: Marchewka i buraki - magazyn kulinarny odc. 22 04:25 Gotuj z Kuroniem 2: Kurczak aksamitny - Piotr Najsztub - magazyn kulinarny odc. 7 Zone Romantica 06:00 Szmaciana lalka - telenowela odc. 64 reż. Griazio D`Angelo, Wenezuela 2000 07:00 Szmaciana lalka - telenowela odc. 65 reż. Griazio D`Angelo, Wenezuela 2000 08:00 Czuły układ - film fabularny reż. Art Altounian, wyk. Tamara Davies, Phil LaMarr, Peter Lavin, Jamir Wilder USA 2000 10:00 Wywiady z gwiazdami: Gaby Espino & Jorge Reyes 10:35 To jest życie: Masz oczy mojego dziecka - serial odc. 50 Meksyk 2002 11:30 Czuły układ - film fabularny reż. Art Altounian, wyk. Tamara Davies, Phil LaMarr, Peter Lavin, Jamir Wilder USA 2000 13:25 Smak twoich ust - telenowela odc. 15 reż. Carlos Izgnierdo, Arguimedes Rivero, Wenezuela 2004 14:20 Smak twoich ust - telenowela odc. 16 reż. Carlos Izgnierdo, Arguimedes Rivero, Wenezuela 2004 15:15 Smak twoich ust - telenowela odc. 17 reż. Carlos Izgnierdo, Arguimedes Rivero, Wenezuela 2004 16:10 Smak twoich ust - telenowela odc. 18 reż. Carlos Izgnierdo, Arguimedes Rivero, Wenezuela 2004 17:05 Smak twoich ust - telenowela odc. 19 reż. Carlos Izgnierdo, Arguimedes Rivero, Wenezuela 2004 18:00 Mundoshow International - magazyn podróżniczy odc. 27 19:00 Gotuj z Angelem! - magazyn kulinarny odc. 4 20:00 Droga do sławy - reality show odc. 40 21:00 Książę z bajki - reality show odc. 33 22:00 Opowieści o seksie zwykłych ludzi II - serial odc. 5 reż. Diego Palacio, Argentyna 2004 23:00 Czuły układ - film fabularny reż. Art Altounian, wyk. Tamara Davies, Phil LaMarr, Peter Lavin, Jamir Wilder USA 2000 00:50 To jest życie: Głowa rodziny - serial odc. 49 Meksyk 2002 01:50 Córka ogrodnika - telenowela odc. 38 reż. Luis Alberto Lamata, Meksyk 2003 02:40 Córka ogrodnika - telenowela odc. 39 reż. Luis Alberto Lamata, Meksyk 2003 03:30 Córka ogrodnika - telenowela odc. 40 reż. Luis Alberto Lamata, Meksyk 2003 04:20 Córka ogrodnika - telenowela odc. 41 reż. Luis Alberto Lamata, Meksyk 2003 04:55 Córka ogrodnika - telenowela odc. 42 reż. Luis Alberto Lamata, Meksyk 2003 TVN CNBC Biznes 08:00 Reporterzy - magazyn 09:00 Zrozumieć świat - magazyn 10:00 Ostatnie piętro - magazyn ekonomiczny 10:30 Inwestuj! - magazyn 11:00 Goście TVN CNBC Biznes 11:30 Fundusze dla zuchwałych - magazyn ekonomiczny 12:00 Praca - magazyn ekonomiczny 12:30 Marketing&PR; 13:00 Goście TVN CNBC Biznes 13:30 Program 14:00 Golf.pl 14:30 Cywilne na co dzień - magazyn poradnikowy 15:00 Nieruchomości - magazyn 15:30 Reporterzy - magazyn 16:30 Firma - magazyn 17:00 Praca - magazyn ekonomiczny 17:30 Marketing&PR; 18:00 Golf.pl 18:30 Goście TVN CNBC Biznes 19:00 Cywilne na co dzień - magazyn poradnikowy 19:30 Portfel - magazyn ekonomiczny 20:00 Fundusze dla zuchwałych - magazyn ekonomiczny 20:30 Goście TVN CNBC Biznes 21:00 Program 21:30 Ostatnie piętro - magazyn ekonomiczny 22:00 Zrozumieć świat - magazyn 23:00 Reporterzy - magazyn Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Warszawa z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Sport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hallmark Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Film z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale Kino! z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Animal Planet z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC Entertainment z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC Lifestyle z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cartoon Network z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Club z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Science z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Civilisation z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Disney Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Jetix z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO Comedy z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kino Polska z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Mezzo z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MiniMini z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV Polska z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Planete z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport Extra z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TCM z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Tele 5 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ZigZap z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hyper z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Travel & Living z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 24 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Style z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Turbo z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VIVA Polska z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Europa z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN Crime z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN Sci-Fi z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Comedy Central z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Fox Life z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kuchnia TV z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Romantica z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN CNBC Biznes z 2008 roku